


Home

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 nonAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is on him the minute he closes the door, kissing him, with such force that he staggers for a second, they twirl, until Jensen’s back is against the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Disclaimer: blame it on msn and my mind firmly in the gutter.   
  
It’s all fantasy bla bla bla. Made for fun. Fun got it?  
  
Thanks to Lilly for her support and for being a kick ass friend!:)  
  
***  
  
  
  
A long, exhausting day on location. Jared hates being on location sometimes, especially after a three days week end spent away from Jensen. He hates having the facade he has to present to the world, he hates having Jensen close, so close to him, and having to be still, to be…a friend.  
  
The drive to his apartment is made in silence, an excuse was made for Jensen to crash at his home; he doesn’t even remember what Jensen said, he doesn’t really care. All he wants is to go home. All he wants is the door of his apartment to shut in the world’s face.  
  
Jensen is on him the minute he closes the door, kissing him, with such force that he staggers for a second, they twirl, until Jensen’s back is against the wall.   
  
They’re still clothed, their coats on the floor, Jensen is against the wall, hips grinding together, mouths clashing together; Jensen almost grips his hair as their first kiss of the day deepens; Jared’s hand slides up, on the nape of Jensen’s neck, keeping him in place as he kisses him, not awkwardly, not petting him, devouring his lips.  
  
Jensen gives into the kiss, his body pressing against his as his arms flail for a second while his hands tug at Jared’s shirt, almost ripping the buttons out.  
  
Jared needs this…he needs to feel his lover’s body against his, he needs to remind himself and Jensen that they’re real, that it’s still the two of them against the world, that nothing has changed…that nothing ever will.   
  
They come up for air, Jensen arches his head, exposing his neck, silently inviting him and Jared is only too happy to oblige: his mouth lowers to Jensen’s neck, nipping, licking, tasting him.   
  
Jensen groans, tilts his head to meet Jared’s eyes and smiles before ripping open his shirt, Jared chuckles and takes Jensen’s face in his hands, his tongue slowly tracing the contour of his lips, as Jensen trails his hands on Jared’s back, up, until they rest on his shoulders, pulling him even closer  
  
Jared doesn’t let go of Jensen, he doesn’t even need to hold him, Jensen is melting against him, but he needs to feel Jensen’s skin, and somehow Jensen seems to feel that, because without even interrupting the kiss, managing to still be impossibly close to him, he sheds his shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment, as Jared helps him out of his t-shirt that drops on the floor. They’re in the dark,  
  
None of them has bothered to turn on the lights when they got into the house. They don’t care, they don’t even need the light…  
  
Jensen trails open mouthed kisses on the curve of Jared’s neck, lapping slowly at the small beads of sweat he can taste on the man’s skin. Jared’s hands are on his waist, now, trailing lazy circles on his skin that give him shivers of pleasure.   
  
They don’t even realize, at first, that their hips are rocking, almost in unison, a rhythm so practiced that it’s almost second nature after so long together.  
  
Jared’s hands come up, slowly brushing Jensen’s torso, a soft, feather like, teasing caress, in stark contrast with the urgency with which he’s claiming Jensen’s mouth, again. He starts stroking Jensen’s nipples with the pad of his fingers and smiles, against his lover’s lips, when Jensen’s hand goes to his waist, to pull him closer, the movements of his hips more urgent, now.  
  
They tease each other, ignoring the craving they feel to seek release. They’re both competitive, they’re both smiling as their hands linger, their tongues taste the expanses of skin they can reach. They’re used to teasing each other. They do all the time, even on set…where they cannot be free.  
  
It’s been a long day but neither seem to care, yet they lock gazes when Jared’s hands linger for a moment on the waistband of Jensen’s jeans.   
  
In the half darkness of the living room, lit only by streetlights, Jared can see the raw need in Jensen’s eyes…and he’s sure the man can see the same in his eyes.   
  
 Another kiss, softer this time, lingering, he tastes Jensen, his taste so familiar and yet, exciting, like the first time they kissed, like everytime since then.  
  
Jensen moans in his mouth, as his hand slips beneath his boxers to circle his erection  
  
”Want you” Jared whispers against Jensen’s mouth.   
  
And he does want Jensen: he wants to see coming undone, he wants to hear the noises he make when he lets go, when he stops being so in control.   
  
Jensen circles his neck with an arm, breaking the kiss, his forehead resting against his cheek, his breath coming in pants, as his heat is becoming almost scorching, Jared presses kisses on the man’s head, as his hand works on the man’s length, stroking him  
  
Truth is Jared lives to see Jensen laugh…to see him lose control, to see him happy.  
  
Jared is man enough to admit that he’s head over heels in love with his costar, so much in love that sometimes he gets off just by hearing the sounds Jensen makes when he’s close to climax  
  
He strokes Jensen, knowing exactly how much pressure the man likes, knowing what to do to elicit those sounds he loves so much. Jensen tilts his head back, looking at him.  
  
Sometimes they get sappy, and say words, sometimes they just let their bodies do the talking…in that moment, as Jensen’s pupils are impossibly dilated, and his lips are swollen with the kisses they exchanged, they don’t need words…it’s all there…and that, alone, is enough to bring him closer to the edge, still untouched by Jensen’s hands.  
  
Jensen arches his back, his hips bucking, as the movements of his fist grow with intensity and Jensen tilts his head on a side, offering him better access to his lips, which Jared claims, moaning into Jensen’s lips as his blunt fingernails scrapes his neck, keeping him in place. He is aware of the almost painful throbbing in his groin and so is Jensen, whose hand goes up to cup the bulge in his pants, squeezing it, through the thick fabric of his jeans.  
  
”Need to feel you” Jensen pants, breaking the kiss. “need you…”   
  
His voice is low, not the batman voice he uses to play Dean, it’s a husky voice meant for him only, the voice he has learned to know, the voice that has the power to send shivers of pleasure throughout his body.   
  
Jensen is close, so close, Jared can feel it, and it only takes a few strokes to see Jensen lose control; as his body starts to tremble Jensen clamps his mouth against his neck, nibbling and sucking at its tender skin, as he shudders in release.  
  
Jared has to take a deep, calming breath as he looks at Jensen, who is resting his back against the wall and can’t help a chuckle, thinking for a moment about the hickey Jensen had just given him, “you possessive bastard.” he says, but even he can hear the love in his voice.  
  
Jensen chuckles, without even bothering to deny his words. They both know how much Jensen can be a possessive bastard…and they both like it.   
  
Jensen is a possessive bastard…and that’s just one of the many things Jaed loves about him.  
  
Jensen sliding to his knees, a focused look on his face, comes close second, though.  
  
Jared’s cock gives an interested twitch as Jensen’s hands go to his waist, slowly, teasingly unfastening his belt.   
  
His knuckles go and brush the bulge in his jeans and Jared lets out a shaky breath. Jensen tilts his head up cocking an eyebrow at him.   
  
Jensen can really be a teasing bastard when he wants to. And right now? Jensen is a man on a mission!   
  
…and his mission is to drive him stark crazy with desire.   
  
Jensen starts by slowly dropping his pants and then his boxers, caressing his thighs, with agonizing slowness, while smiling, the fucker, and licking his lips-  
  
Jared shivers, as Jensen gently nudges him so that they can change position, despite their various state of undressing, they move gracefully, in perfect synchrony and, for some reason, Jared finds the silence and the way they move, as one, extremely erotic in that moment.  
  
His back is against the wall, and Jensen is on his knees, looking at him, a soft smile playing on his lips, in stark contrast with the hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Jensen’s hands go on his hips, now, firm, warm, forbidding him to move…and Jared has troubles focusing, now…everything is enveloped in a haze of need and pleasure and Jensen.   
  
He hisses when he feels the man’s hot breath near his cock, Jensen chuckles again, drawing small circles on his hips with his thumbs that only heightens the need he is feeling.  
  
He slaps the wall with his open palms when Jensen’s tongue swirls around the tip of his cock and he is breathless, for a second, when Jensen’s lips close around his head and starts to suck.  
  
He wants to close his eyes, give into the feeling of Jensen’s lips closing around his cock but, at the same time, he needs to see Jensen, needs to see his eyes boring into his, he needs to see his lips and mouth as he slowly sucks him.  
  
The hold on his hips has slightly lessened, enough to give him space to jerk his hips, but Jared is almost frozen in place: Jensen’s mouth is hot, warm and even amidst the haze of pleasure engulfing him Jared notices that he is taking his time, licking every crease, applying pressure, hollowing his cheeks and Jared is pretty sure his heart is going to burst out of his chest any minute, now.   
  
Jared doesn’t know what’s more erotic: the sight of Jensen’s lips tightly wrapped around his cock as it slides inside and outside his mouth or his eyes whose green he can barely make out in the half lit room, not that he really needs light…he knows exactly which hue Jensen’s eyes are in that moment. And he is proud…so proud to be responsible of that look in his eyes.   
  
All he can feel, now, is the heat building in his groin, the feel of Jensen’s lips and his hands, still on his hips, not holding him anymore, just resting there, drawing patterns on his heated skin, as Jared’s hips move, regardless of what his brain orders his body to do.  
  
Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, quite the contrary, he feels his hum of pleasure vibrating in his throat and goose bumps covers the exposed flesh of his torso.  
  
”Oh God…” He whispers, as Jensen takes him deeper, sucking and licking him.  
  
Hot, tight, a pressure almost unbearable and Jared pants, his breath hot in his lungs as Jensen keeps his ministrations, apparently oblivious of how much Jared is holding back. Or, maybe he knows damn well what he is doing, Jared isn’t sure.  
  
The only sounds in the room are his panting breath and those noises Jensen is making, and his blood is rushing in his ears, while his heart is drumming in his chest.  
  
“Jen…” Jared says, over and over, tilting his head down, to meet his lover’s gaze. Jensen is looking at him, never tearing his eyes away from him, as his head bob up and down, and the pressure is becoming almost unbearable; Jared’s hand trails down, to brush Jensen’s hair first and then it gently rests on the nape of his neck, not to hold him down, he just needs to touch his skin, as pleasure becomes too much, and he starts to shake, and his body moves, and as waves of pleasure shake him, he’s vaguely aware of Jensen not letting go, he’s aware of his hands on his waist, scraping his skin as hot white pleasure makes him cry out.  
  
He slids on the floor when Jensen lets go of him, taking the man with him, enveloping him in his arms.  
  
“Floor is cold…” Jensen grumbles against his chest.  
  
“I’ll keep you warm” Jared replies, resting his head on Jensen’s head, feeling the weight of Jensen on him, his face against his neck, his hot breath tickling him.  
  
“Long day, huh?” Jared asks after a moment.  
  
Jensen chuckles and Jared tilts his head down, and is not surprised when he meets Jensen’s eyes, his smile is blinding. Jensen brushes his face with his knuckles for a second and says, “Yeah…but we’re home, now”  
  
Jared nods, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulling closer at him. They will get up eventually, they’ll have dinner and watch something on tv, or crash to bed, but it’s all so distant now.  
  
All it matters is that they’re together, now. They’re home.  
  
\- the end  
  
  



End file.
